


Innocence

by Morositas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Levi centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: [ Introspective - Drabble ]Levi finds hope into Eren. He promises himself to protect him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Innocence

He found it. The _innocence_. 

It was in those _green_ eyes. Those of _Eren_.

It made him want to _cry_ , bringing him to the brink of _tears_.

In that instant, between the blood, the corpses and the screams, in that moment. _He found hope_. 

The hope that it would all be over sooner or later. That the blood would stop flowing, that the corpses would stop piling up on each other and that the screams would stop echoing. He clung to that hope which, like an _emerald_ , was embedded within him.

It was into Eren.

Levi promised himself that he would protect Eren.

Humanity's strongest, fastest and deadliest soldier felt so _fragile_ to the thought of _losing him_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in the Shingeki No Kyojin fandom. If you have plots or ideas for future Ereri fanfiction, then you can contact me: https://thesouththth.tumblr.com/ :).
> 
> Let me know what you think about it. Bookmarks, kudos, subscriptions, comments. They're all valid to me.


End file.
